Gory Line
by HalfAsleepWriter
Summary: What if Mr.gold had struck hook with a little more force than necessary & cracked his skull open, still able to walk to storybrooke edges he shoots belle then gets hit by a car that leaves him memory less of who he were. Since his condition cause was not the curse there is still hope for him in recovering. But Rumplesteltskin is NOT a forgiving man.
1. Chapter 1

Gory Line 14 March 2013

title: Gory Line

.

characters: captain hook/killian Jones

genre: Hurt/comfort, angst

summery: What if had struck hook with a little more force than necessary & cracked his skull open, still able to walk to storybrooke' edges he shoot belle then gets hit by a car which leaves him with no memory of who he is. Since his condition cause was not the curse there is still hope for him in recovering, But will he remain the same man?

warning: gore, violence

CHAPTER NO.1

They were on Killian's ship barked at the port hidden from sight but for it's own captain who knew it well like the back of his hand, The wind blew carying the salty sent of the sea, the waves were rocking the ship under their feet like a drunken sailor clumsy steps. All was obliviouse to the rage blinded magician who lost his judgement, tightening his grip around the walking cane is now is smacking a forcefull lashes one after another on the pirate's body, hits fueled by keen hatred & deep seated feeling of the past, of his old pathetic self that he swore never to be again. Memories that were not forgotten but kept baried in the depth of his heart trusting time to mend them. Until he crossed roads with his old enemy, captain Jones. Opening the old wounds of betrayal & calamity that made his blood boil.

The whooping sound filled the air as agonized screams and winces from the burning sensation of thrashs connecting with leather covered skin echoing with each struck received he curled up on his side, Ramblestiltskin never felt this much joy and sadism since very long decades, Definitely not even when he cut of the filthy pirate's left hand years ago & not even when he squashed the heart of Hook's beloved one "formerly my wife" in front of his shocked eyes leaving him with years of grieving, sorrow & thoughts of revenge. Those present voices of anguish were a decent music symphony to Rumple ears they are so real, He is to finally make the pirate drink from his own medicine.

Hook tried blocking the beating with his hand which turned to be a terrible idea. He gasped removing his hand quickly, the impact electrified his knuckle flaring it with pain. He laid it motionless by his side a nasty bruise forming at the back swollen hand, dragging it as he tried to squirm away avoiding any additional mauling.

Rumplesteltskin sent a another agitated hit aimed at Killian's head. a sickening crack of bones was heard aloud, Hook sucked in a sharp breath, His head felt as if being split in half searing unbearable pain spread through his skull it felt like it's on fire, a warm lequid oozed out his left temple where he hurt sliding it's way down then dripping off his face painting it crimson along the way. His vision became blurry, black spots floating in the air. He tried to focus whatever remains of his attention at the nemesis befor him. A wave of dizziness washed over him he tried to blink the nausea away but miserably failing.

A maniac grin extending gleefully from ear to ear on Gold's face at the sight beneath him, his train of thought was cut off by a distant voice in his background it desperately calling him, Realisation struck him, belle was still there & watching.

'...Gold please, STOP THIS !' She shouted from the top of her lungs, face redden & eyes filled with unshed tears 'STOP !, I beg of you'

Turning his head toward her 'You don't understand sweet heart, this man should die !' he replayed through gritted teeth.

'Yeah crocodile, show her how uncoward you are, rip my heart' Killian broke in 'Kill me as you did Melah' he snapped his breathing coming in short rasps while exposing the part of his chest where his heart feverly beats.

Throwing his cane angered protested Rumble pointing at the prone figure 'SEE, love. he wants it !' without a warning he jumped on him unhesitatingly clutching hook's skin where his heart implanted more than willing to fitch that pirate heart, scratching red lines on abused skin. The captain hissed straightening his back at the sudden movement above him & the heavily thrown weight. Fighting a strong argue of humiliation by throwing up on himself in front of the gazing enemy pupils, his blood froze in his vains.

'That is EXACTLY what he wants!, to destroy every beautiful good in you' she resoned.

Finally finding logic in her words, he grapped the pirate face squeezing until it hurt jolting him upward looking his blooded face threatening 'As we step foot off, you will take your wrecked ship & leave Storybrooke. I dont want to see your lousy face here EVER again' he warned slapping the harshly breathing pirate cheek. Half throwing half pushing him roughly back to the wooden ground. Turning on his heels he went to where his stick previously landed, bent to picked it up & left with Belle holding her hand.

Swaying from side to side, leaning on walls & random objects for support I managed my way down the ship, out through town & to storybrooke line, I lost track of time getting this far was even a mystery to me for every passageway in this district looked the same. It's getting dark mainly in my sight & slowly creeping inward to fully cover my vision. My whole body felt numb except my head that is intensely throbbing. "Skin the crocodile" those word rang in my head over & over in mantra like, Killing that Lizard shall be my last commandment.

After what felt like in eternity I caught up with the two who were now standing in front of each other in some love display talking of something I cared not about, but not for so long he thought devilishly.

Walking limply with a gun held fermely in his hand he pointed it's head toward them pulling the trigger, the gunshot was deafing a wheezing buzz sang in his ears. the fired bullet pierced belle's back her legs immediately gave out collapsing in rumplestiltskin arms unconsciously crossing the cursed red line.

'What have you done!' Mumbled Rumple, eyes still fixed on belle dragging her gently into the town again.

Fretted at the sight of blood on his hand from her wound he crazily called her name shaking her as panic got the better of him. 'Belle, Belle? BELLE!'

'Who's Belle ?' She choked terrified.

The unrecognizing look in her eyes gave Rumplesteltskin a free boost ticket fueling his already radiating anger to it's maximums.

'You know now how it feels' Captain Jones amused. 'Do your best, brute' he appealed closing his eyes & stretching his arms ful length he waited.

'Oh, I intend to' spat the magician darkly, a fire ball forming in his grip.

Before he gets to do anything out of the blue a speeding car drove their way, hastly Rumple ran to Belle & pulled her out the roud, unfortunately zhook didnt make it out the vehicle banged him cracking few rips then sending him flying through the air & landing out the street.

The tyres skid unleashing a loud collision squeal deflected to a huge rock, the driver's airbag exploded & The atmosphere smelled of antifreeze & gasoline.

After, it all played in slow motion Sirens of Police & ambulance cars edged the accident scene. The night sky a mixture of grey and dark clouds, flashes of light where followed by thunder. It poured hard on them that night big drops of rain washing everything.

Hook breathing was shallow and laboured, his eyes wide and unseeing. Metallic taste filled his mouth as pain blossomed in various parts of his body, Pain and sleep conducted him.

An unexpected kick aimed at his broken face send him onto his bruised back hissing, a second well-aimed kick landed between his legs, straight on his groin, sending indescribable pain though his lower parts, too exhausted to scream a soft whimper escapes his lips.

'Where your errogance now, HA?!' Demanded an enraged Rumplesteltskin who now is kneeling down attempting to strangle the pirate's dry throat where he laid muddied & wet.

A tear trickled down the corner of hook's eye as he fought to suck in air, thankfully Swan interrupted.

'RUMPLESTELTSKIN STOP' shouted Swan running with David behind. 'Murder isn't the best first impression' she said as she reached them nodding her head at Belle aware of the current situation.

Rumple loosened his grip & eventually removed it, eyeing the coughing pirate 'You should have fleet when I still allowed it, I'll get back to you' Hook knew that this wasn't a threat but a promise. & for the second time this day the Lizard turned his back on him leaving. He felt drained Mentally & physically, brushing off Emma instruction to stay awake surrendering to the blissful sleep lids becoming heavy & breath coming in slow then he knew nothing as darkness ingulfed him.

Emma sighed rubbing her forhead observing the now unconscious man. Faint lines marred the pale face, and dark circles ringed the closed eyes. He probably hasn't eaten in days she thought to her self. Worryingly she placed a hand on his damp face noting how cold it was, then placed two fingers at his bulse point, she gasped there was not any !

Frantically she shouts 'HELP SOMEBODY! HE'S NOT BREATHING!'


	2. Chapter 2

Gory Line 24 March 2013

Let's assumed that Cora, Regina & hook found the map before 2x14, in 2x11 to be exact & let's say hook lied about the actual location of the dagger... Yeah

happy Easter day xD read&review

CHAPTER No.2

"The storm is fierce, but I believe the worst is over" she anticipated.

Emma stood in the now unconscious pirate room resting her head on the window frame looking outside her breath fogging at the window glass. It rained so hard, the storm roaring, lightening flashes & thunder booms.

She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her body, the chill biting at her skin "Have they got no heaters in here, if they don't mind me, they at least should have been more considerate about their lacerated patient" she thought sneering "I said hide him not freeze him back to death".

Observing the small erea around, dyed in blinding white thankfully the dim lights gave the walls a grayish color. Sterile smell & cleansing brimming, reminding me the more why I disliked hospitals.

In the middle there was the gurney positioned sticked to the wall, & where hook is currently residing, unconscious left at rest. Wearing a light blue grey dotted patient back tied gown & boxer shorts. His hand cuffed to the bed & an IV needle plugged in his arm crook.

Emma kept an eye on him planing to Interrogate him when he wakes. Stopping Cora's schemes is our priority right now, we can't risk having another dark lord, can we?. She sighed stepping closer to the bed sitting on it's end. Killian look almost innocent & young (which he's not), she stretching an arm removing a stray bang from his forehead, she smiled "there much better".

Good thing this room is isolated from the rest though It's too quite, if something would fall & crash you'll hear it's vivid echo repeatedly before it completely fade & go.

Her gaze kept switching between the door, rain outside & back to killian. Her thoughts a mess, this night events will haunt her dreams for a while, she shuddered at the solid memory.

***

3 Hours ago~ 'HELP, HE'S NOT BREATHING! HE HAS NO HEARTBEAT'

A baramedic shouted 'BRING THE DEFIBRILLATOR, NOW'

Emma stepped back anxious almost tripping on her own feet, two paramedics rushing through to Hook's damp dead form, carefully looking him for internal bleedings, not detecting any they carried him under a nearby tree as they laid him down one went on tilting his head back while the other applied pressure on the head wound, Killian's chin moved upward to open his airway, the baramidc checked him for respiration, then proceeded to performing CPR.

After 30 chest compressions to every two breaths, the baramedic wasted no more time he cut Jones upper clothes with scissors exposing his abused abdomen, a purple & dark blue bruises painting is drawn with a nasty black contusion on ribs is the finishing touch.

Hastly drying his abdomen the baramedic applied some kind of gel, Instantly the other paramedic pealed two pads & sticked one on Killian's right center of his chest the other to the left of the ribcage, the AED sent an electrical shock through hook's upper body jerking it up, then checking the heart rhythm accompanied with another shock. Finally, their patient starts breathing.

'He's stable, bring in the stretcher' Said the paramedic.

Everyone who watched released a breath they didn't know they held.

'Let's go' david said his hand on Emma's upper arm, she nodded walking to the Sheriff car. Silence crept in the raod again as everyone who was there eventually left as they came.

***

Present~ 'Evening miss Swan' said Dr. Whale entering Mr. Jones room, Emma nodded in greating.

'So how's the driver ?' She asked.

'He'll be fine, the surgery was a success & definitely he'll live to see another day' he finished with a smile.

'Good the sooner he gets better the sooner he leaves town, What of Belle?'

'She sleeps peacefully, Mr. Gold stays by her side & refuses to leave. He was swearing & promised us all death if harm would approaches Belle.. Again, while she stays here' he shrugged.

Emma smiled, turning her head pointing it at Killian's direction 'what about him'

'Well..' Frankenstein murmured scratching his head 'We'll have to wait until he wakes, he showed signs of mild head injury and minor head trauma which can lead to complications, But the good thing is there no internal bleedings'

Silence...

'It's late if you wanna rest or perhaps take a nape we have comfortable beds in here that you could use'

'Thank you but I think I'll just grab something hot to drink & stay there' she said gesturing at the chair beside the bed.

'Okay, if you needed anything ask for it & they'll bring it to yo, Good night, Emma' 'Good night, whale' & like that Frankenstein left closing the door quietly behind.

***

Elsewhere~ She's flattering her eyes, slowly opening them trying to adjust them to the lights, a guarding presence looming over her, an encouraging sensation of safety & coziness. She focused her gaze desperately wanting to embrace this familiarity closer. Realising what was that present she screamed aloud bushing at the man with all the energy she could muster, a nurse rushed in.

I widely opened my eyes looking the stranger who previously called me Belle. 'I'm sorry' he apologized quickly backward walking out.

Startled I lifted my hand in the air, to not scare her any further to show her I ment no harm.

Anguished he he ran as best as he could outside the hospital, hitting walls with his fist & kicking stuff, his anger rising like lava.

***

Hooks dream~ Through a natural tunnel of trees shady & dark almost cold you step out the trees end into a sparkling lake, into a feeling of warmness & sounds of joyous insects. The sun reflection on the water moving in lines of waves racing to reach the shore, a plopping sound of a fish jumping out & back in to the water can be heard around, taking a deep breath it all smelled of water and ozone.

I sat in the small boat enjoying the scenery & the cool breeze, a fishing raod in my hands it's bait thrown in water, peering at the capillary waves moving around it, in a far shore a duck teaching it's kids swimming.

Something moved around my leg I looked down, it was but a mere lizard trying to climb it's way up my leg, I lifted it from it's tale observing it wondering.

'How did you get in here little fella?' The small creature looked me in the eyes with it's small glowing red bloody pupils as if understanding what I said, suddenly beaming sharp small teeth at me angry... No wait not teeth, fucking sharp talons too _OUCH_ I yelped tossing the thing in the water surprised, my finger in my mouth I turned to my love shocked.

'Did you see THAT, that small Lizard, it bit me with those sharp line of teeth!'

The dragonflies & birds flew leaving as if frightened by something, from the corner of my eye I saw a shape move in the water dark & evil.

'Cmon love we need to get out of here something isn't right'.

I went to the other end of the boat where she sits unmoving, I reached a hand to her shoulder shaking her gently

'love are you alright?'

She turned her face, skin gray & lifeless, locks of glossy dark hair covering her face, wearing a torn white dress & her eyes hollow bloody tears striking down them to her pale checks dropping on the wooden box she held in arms, something glowing red inside it.

He gasped she grapped his hand sharp nails digging into them a strong wind blowed, "it's just a dream nothing of this is real" he thought trying to convince & calm himself.

I screaming succumbling back & tripping on the boat floor, looking back realising there are loads of clouds flashing. The ghost stood there floating I closed my eyes willing it all to end but to no avail, she walked through me her box dropped where she was previously seated, I then realised my left hand was gone!, shopped off & the lake turned into an endless ocean storming with crazy shower of rain.

I saw black shapes in the raged waves but did not recognise them. There is another pop sound, clutching my hand I Frantically turned searshing for the source of the sound.

'Tis all because of you, I died & for what' she half heartedly laughed her voice hoarse 'a worthless boy' her voice echoed.

'No, no it's not true' he curled up on himself covering his ears.

The voice went on 'I'll grip your heart out & slowly watch the life fade through your eyes, I'll laugh at your pain' she said maniacally giggling.

The waves smashing at the boat flipped the box open a heart jumped out of it blazing hot red & beating. The moving shade in water rushed to the boat shattering half of it with one strike, he turned coming around I can see it's head, it was a crocodile! It swam jumping out of the water sharp teeth & huge like a dragon, A holler then blackness.

***

'MILLAH !' He screamed awake.

Gasping he unwisely went to sit down fatigue consuming him, his empty stomach grumbled painfully attempting to throw whatever in it out, a pile rising in his throat, But what really made him sick is this razor sharp headache, as if hundreds of needles were poking your brain, that's beside the furiously aching ribs that he clutched tight willing their pain to stop, his breath turning into short uncontrollable intakes of air.

'Where's Cora' his attention turned to the blond lady by the bed end.

'W-what?' He asked quizzically actually having no a clue what she's asking about.

He went to sit up proberly, closing his eyes tight & gritting his teeth, when the pain reached the unbeatable he gave up collapsing back, to the soft billow behind him.

'Ugh, that hurts' catching his breath 'ALOT!'.

'You cracked few rips & got a concussion' she explained. 'Now where's Co..' before she gets to finish the question a high bitched explosion sound boomed followed by gray smoke.

'W-what was that?' He gulped panicked, people where screaming & running Emma went to see what's happening, the spotted her dad 'David what's going on?'.

'The hearts queen!'


End file.
